Así,Es Mi Vida
by BluBell12
Summary: Isabella Swan ¡¿Que significa esto!-grito furioso-No,es mio lo juro-dije-Es de Rosalie y Jasper tienes que creerme-Rogué-No-dijo simplemente-No te creo,y es mas ahora mismo te vas... Ellos se ríen de mi,en mi cara ,y pensar que son mis hermanos...
1. Prefacio

**Isabella Swan ¡¿Que significa esto?!-grito furioso-No,es mio lo juro-dije-Es de Rosalie y Jazper tienes que creerme-Rogue-No-dijo simplemente-No te creo,y es mas ahora mismo te vas...**

**Ellos se rein de mi,en mi cara ,y pensar que son mis hermanos...**


	2. Chapter 1

Soy Isabella Swan, hija de Chalie y Renee Swan, y hermana menor por 20 minutos de Jazper y Rosalie Swan; mis hermanos entre los tres somos trillizos.

Mi familia...oh su familia deberia decir,porque soy como un fanstasma en esta casa.

Mis padres, son unos señores de negocios importantes,no tinen mucho tiempo pero siempre cuidan de sus hijos ;osea Rosalie y Jazper ¿se preguntan porque?

facil es como que no existiera ,simpre cumplo con lo que me dicen,hago caso ,no discuto pero ni siquiera un abrazo ¡Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños!

Y para variar mis hermanos me tratan mal,ellos tienen amigos ;Alice,Emmett y Edward Cullen,los hijos del Dr,Cullen y me gritan,no me hablan,mis padres no me defienden ellos piensan que mis hermanos son un yo se que no es asi.

Sus amigos,no me hablan,me miran con desprecio y eso no me gusta ¡Bha! a nadie le gustaria.

Me la paso encerrada en mi cuarto,leyendo y estudiando no bajo muy seguido porque,mis hermanos siempre traen a sus amigos y no me gusta molestarlos ,ademas se que me van a tratar mal.

Y asi es como, a mis 14 años de edad, mi vida cambiara drasticamente,lose

Lo presiento...

_**Hola! Y que les parecio? **** Les gusto? soy un asco?**_

_**Diganmelo enserio SEAN SINCERAS PLISSS **_

_**YA QUE ESTA EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y NECESITO SU OPINION**_

_**Gracias a los que leyeron y a los que no!**_

_**Un Review?**_

_**Con Un Gran Abrazo Tipico Emmett ..Me Despido**_

_**BluBell **_


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Otro dia mas ¡Que aburrido!.Todos los dias son la misma rutina ,la escuela me esta matando y para rematar .Estoy en clase de matematicas...Pero hay que soportarlo.

Timbre Si!

Ahora,solo queda esparar que el ama de llaves pase por mi ,si se preguntan por mis hermanos ellos seguro ya se fueron por eso el ama de llaves pasa por mi.

Espero...

Espero...

Espero...

Espero...

Y me harte de esperar,al parecer no va a llegar ¡¿Es que alguien algún día se va a acordar de mi!?

NO,esa es la respuesta para mi que a caminar...

Abrí,la puerta de mi habitacion despúes de la escuela y una larga camina estaba agotada.

Tire la mochila por alli,tenia tarea pero luego la cuando iba a ducharme tocan la puerta de mi habitacion,voy a abrir pero me paro de golpe...

¡Esperen! ¡¿tocaron la puerta de mi habitacion?! Wow ,la tarde se va a poner rara la abri letamente y era EL ama de llaves ja! Pense que era otra persona...

-Eh...¿sí?

-Señorita Isabella,la cena esta lista

-Gracias ,ahora bajo-dije sonriendole ella no es mala

Dicho esto solo asintio ,y, se fue de ducharme ,me vesti y una ves lista ,baje a cenar a la cocina;si alli ceno solo,como mis hermanos siempre estan con sus amigos y mis padres cenan a las afueras del pueblo.

Yo comprendo que ellos tengan que trabajar para darnos lo mejor pero el amor en una familia es escencial ,ellos solo desocupan su tiempo para mis hermanos,me hacen sertir como el Patito Feo

yo no tengo amigos,pero un poco de cariño no me vendria mal ¿no?.

En fin trato de no pensar en eso lo unico que hago es ponerme triste.

Estaba en la sala depues de cenar viendo una pelicula en la telivisión,era sobre vampiros ,a la mitad de la pelicula entranron a la sala Rosalie ,Jasper ,Alice la novia de mi hermano,Emmett hermano de la novia de mi hermano y novio de mi hermana ypor ultimo el chico de cabellos cobrizos que me tiene TOTALMETELOCA SI ASI DE MA

Sali de mi ensoñacion cuando rosalie dijo

-Isabella,saluda

-Buenas Noches-dije para centrarme en la tv denuevo

-Muevete Isabella-rosalie dijo furiosa,pero yo estoy viendo mi pelicula antes de que ellos llegaran Bha! no le voy a hacer caso-¿Estas sorda? Idiota muevete que queremos sentarnos-me grito sin embargo no le hice caso

-No yo estoy aqui primero-dije

-Muevete ¡ahora!-volvió a gritar,hice caso omiso-te mueves o...-no termino la fase en vez de eso comenzp a sollozar la mire extrañada,luego entendi por que

-¿Que sucede aqui? ¿Por que esos gritos?¿por que lloras rosalie?-papá dijo entrtando Oh...

¡MIERDA! estoy en problemas.

-Papá-dijo sollozando la muy ...-es que isabella no quiere dejarnos ver la television con ella -abri mi boca de la impresió-no quiere que le hagamos compañia-esta bien por que esta haciendo esto ella practicamente m estba echando

-¿Que vamos a hacer contigo Isabella ,siempre los mismo?-me dijo exasperadamete ,pero ellos son los que me culpan hay...

-Pero...-intente defenderme

-Nada ,a tu cuarto estas castigada-me dijoyo simplemente obedeci con la cabeza gacha pero pude ver de solsayo como rosalie sonreia .Estoy castigada por su maldito berrinche de " quiero ver la telvisión ,largate"

Entre a mi cuaro y solo pude tirarme a la cama y solloozar en silencio siempre es lo mismo me dije a mi misma.

**Hola! Si ! APARECI**

**ESTUBE OCUPADA.**

**ADEMAS HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS...**

**BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO ESO ...**

**QUE LES PARECIO? MEJOR? O PEOR?**

**REVIEWS? **

**Una peligrosa mordida de Edward y Saludos **

**BluBlell :)**


	4. Nota

_**Hola! Si,lose querran matarme por que me demore demasiado tiempoooooo...**_

_**Perdon es que estoy en una nueva escuela.**_

_**Espero que alguna me comprendan si pasaron por esto por que empezar el Secundario esun poquito dificil.**_

_**Pero el VIERNES LO PROMETO,LO JURO Y LO RECONTRA JURO.**_

_**QUE EL VIERNES SUBIERE EL PROXIMO FALTA.**_

_**Tambien tengo un Oneshot que lo hice gracias a mi mejor amiga.**_

_**Gracias por entender! :D**_

_**BluBell **_


	5. POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!

Hola! Se que Jure ACTUALIZAR HOY VIERNES.

Pero lamentablemente sucedio un imprevisto,me llevaron al hospital y tuvieron que vacunarme-dolio mucho,y eso que no me gustan las agujas-y bueno pues creo que la enfermera puso mal la aguja,por que me duele horrores y no les puedo estirar el brazo.

Ahora justo ahora apenas puedo escribirles.

Hay! Como ODIO LOS HOSPITALES.

Si,el domingo o mañana me deja de doler subo el capitulo.

Enserio,espero que me comprendan...

Gracias!

BluBell.


	6. Ultima Nota en Todo

Hola! Se que las engo rre abandonas pero no se preocupen, la proxima semana volvere con todo y con una nueva historia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Se los agradesco enserio!

Muchas mordidas y demasiados Besos! Ah! y Abrazos.

Las Quiere,

BluBell. :)


End file.
